


The Diary ||L.S|| - leighla_alhgiel - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Does involve some triggering things. For example cutting, M/M, Suicide, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Diary ||L.S|| - leighla_alhgiel - Wattpad

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

The Diary ||L.S|| - leighla_alhgiel - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

  


  *   * [Discover ](https://my.w.tt/q1yA8s9kmV#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://my.w.tt/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://my.w.tt/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://my.w.tt/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://my.w.tt/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://my.w.tt/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://my.w.tt/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://my.w.tt/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://my.w.tt/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [Newadult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://my.w.tt/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://my.w.tt/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/featured/702877658)

  * [Community ](https://my.w.tt/q1yA8s9kmV#)

    * [Community](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)







  * [Write ](https://my.w.tt/q1yA8s9kmV#)

    * [ Create a new story ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://my.w.tt/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-638901847285101622%26utm_content%3Dshare_myworks_details%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_source%3Dweb%26wp_originator%3D8LqnoD5JuPi3pApZyqPtftHm5fOd8Hsj4iCnz%252FSxYKutMDpRc6KMPHeIifbM8s6z4qis5gLc8RptMVZDnLUT0lSXOyYyJW%252B6o%252F3zGYzmO%252BDeifbQXA67zUPtoJ2rj8Ft%26wp_uname%3Dleighla_alhgiel)   
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-638901847285101622%26utm_content%3Dshare_myworks_details%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_source%3Dweb%26wp_originator%3D8LqnoD5JuPi3pApZyqPtftHm5fOd8Hsj4iCnz%252FSxYKutMDpRc6KMPHeIifbM8s6z4qis5gLc8RptMVZDnLUT0lSXOyYyJW%252B6o%252F3zGYzmO%252BDeifbQXA67zUPtoJ2rj8Ft%26wp_uname%3Dleighla_alhgiel)   


# The Diary ||L.S|| 

  
  
271 Reads   
  
86 Votes   
19 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/leighla_alhgiel)   
**By[leighla_alhgiel](https://my.w.tt/user/leighla_alhgiel)**   
  
Ongoing -  Updated 3 days ago  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Diary+%7C%7CL.S%7C%7C+by+%40alwxysyouhslwt+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F179241828-256-k609979.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Harry+has+a+hard+life.+He+is+under+so+much+stress+because+of+his+mother.+He+is+insecure+about+how+he+looks+or+talks.+He+feels+like+his+friends+don%27t+really+love+him.+He+feels+alone.+So+he+writes+all+his+thoughts+in+his+diary.+Some+are+poems%2C+some+are+songs%2C+and+some+are+just+journal+entries.+At+fir...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D179241828&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Diary+%7C%7CL.S%7C%7C%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0AHarry+has+a+hard+life.+He+is+under+so+much+stress+because+of+his+mother.+He+is+insecure+about+how+he+looks+or+talks.+He+feels+like+his+friends+don%27t+really+love+him.+He+feels+alone.+So+he+writes+all+his+thoughts+in+his+diary.+Some+are+poems%2C+some+are+songs%2C+and+some+are+just+journal+entries.+At+first+it+is+depressing+and+sad+but+when+a+boy+named+Louis+Tomlinson+comes+in+and+everything+gets+better.+Or+does+it%3F%0AThis+is+my+first+Larry+fic+%3A%29+I+hope+y%27all+enjoy%0AWARNING%3A+Does+involve+some+triggering+things.+For+example+cutting%2C+suicide%2C+etc&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/179241828)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Diary%20%7C%7CL.S%7C%7C&body=The%20Diary%20%7C%7CL.S%7C%7C%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://my.w.tt/709760867-the-diary-l-s-before-you-read)




  
New Reading List  


 

## 
    
    
    Harry has a hard life. He is under so much stress because of his mother. He is insecure about how he looks or talks. He feels like his friends don't really love him. He feels alone. So he writes all his thoughts in his diary. Some are poems, some are songs, and some are just journal entries. At first it is depressing and sad but when a boy named Louis Tomlinson comes in and everything gets better. Or does it?
    
    
    
    This is my first Larry fic :) I hope y'all enjoy
    
    WARNING: Does involve some triggering things. For example cutting, suicide, etc

  * depressed

  * harrystyles

  * heartbreak

  * larry

  * larrystylinson

  * liampayne

  * louisandharry

  * louistomlinson

  * love

  * niall

  * sad

  * zaynmalik




  * [Table of Contents](https://my.w.tt/q1yA8s9kmV#)
  * [Details](https://my.w.tt/q1yA8s9kmV#)



  * [ Before you read ](https://my.w.tt/709760867-the-diary-l-s-before-you-read)
  * [ Entry 1 ](https://my.w.tt/697637474-the-diary-l-s-entry-1)
  * [ Entry 2 ](https://my.w.tt/697976552-the-diary-l-s-entry-2)
  * [ Entry 3 ](https://my.w.tt/698064164-the-diary-l-s-entry-3)
  * [ Entry 4 ](https://my.w.tt/698882433-the-diary-l-s-entry-4)
  * [ Entry 5 ](https://my.w.tt/701779761-the-diary-l-s-entry-5)
  * [ Entry 6 ](https://my.w.tt/701781436-the-diary-l-s-entry-6)
  * [ Entry 7 ](https://my.w.tt/702175461-the-diary-l-s-entry-7)
  * [ Entry 8 ](https://my.w.tt/702672509-the-diary-l-s-entry-8)
  * [ Entry 9 ](https://my.w.tt/704389588-the-diary-l-s-entry-9)
  * [ Entry 10 ](https://my.w.tt/706575714-the-diary-l-s-entry-10)
  * [ Entry 11 ](https://my.w.tt/707060147-the-diary-l-s-entry-11)
  * [ Entry 12 ](https://my.w.tt/707205582-the-diary-l-s-entry-12)
  * [ Entry 13 ](https://my.w.tt/707281498-the-diary-l-s-entry-13)
  * [ Entry 14 ](https://my.w.tt/707285888-the-diary-l-s-entry-14)
  * [ Entry 15 ](https://my.w.tt/708095189-the-diary-l-s-entry-15)
  * [ Entry 16 ](https://my.w.tt/709764302-the-diary-l-s-entry-16)
  * [ Part 17 ](https://my.w.tt/709804842-the-diary-l-s-part-17)
  * [ Explanation ](https://my.w.tt/709818538-the-diary-l-s-explanation)



Get notified when **The Diary ||L.S||** is updated

Continue with FacebookContinue

Continue with GoogleContinue

OR

  
Username

  


  
Email

  


  
Password

  
  


  
Birthday   
  


  
Month

Month  
January  
February  
March  
April  
May  
June  
July  
August  
September  
October  
November  
December

  


  
Day

Day  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
16  
17  
18  
19  
20  
21  
22  
23  
24  
25  
26  
27  
28  
29  
30  
31

  


  
Year

Year  
2019  
2018  
2017  
2016  
2015  
2014  
2013  
2012  
2011  
2010  
2009  
2008  
2007  
2006  
2005  
2004  
2003  
2002  
2001  
2000  
1999  
1998  
1997  
1996  
1995  
1994  
1993  
1992  
1991  
1990  
1989  
1988  
1987  
1986  
1985  
1984  
1983  
1982  
1981  
1980  
1979  
1978  
1977  
1976  
1975  
1974  
1973  
1972  
1971  
1970  
1969  
1968  
1967  
1966  
1965  
1964  
1963  
1962  
1961  
1960  
1959  
1958  
1957  
1956  
1955  
1954  
1953  
1952  
1951  
1950  
1949  
1948  
1947  
1946  
1945  
1944  
1943  
1942  
1941  
1940  
1939  
1938  
1937  
1936  
1935  
1934  
1933  
1932  
1931  
1930  
1929  
1928  
1927  
1926  
1925  
1924  
1923  
1922  
1921  
1920

  


By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://my.w.tt/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://my.w.tt/privacy).

  
[Already a Wattpad member? Log In](https://my.w.tt/login?nextUrl=/story/179241828-the-diary-l-s?_branch_match_id=link-638901847285101622&utm_content=share_myworks_details&utm_medium=twitter&utm_source=web&wp_originator=8LqnoD5JuPi3pApZyqPtftHm5fOd8Hsj4iCnz%2FSxYKutMDpRc6KMPHeIifbM8s6z4qis5gLc8RptMVZDnLUT0lSXOyYyJW%2B6o%2F3zGYzmO%2BDeifbQXA67zUPtoJ2rj8Ft&wp_uname=leighla_alhgiel)   


  
Learn more about our content guidelines'>  
  
Mature    


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://my.w.tt/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F179241828-the-diary-l-s%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-638901847285101622%26utm_content%3Dshare_myworks_details%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_source%3Dweb%26wp_originator%3D8LqnoD5JuPi3pApZyqPtftHm5fOd8Hsj4iCnz%252FSxYKutMDpRc6KMPHeIifbM8s6z4qis5gLc8RptMVZDnLUT0lSXOyYyJW%252B6o%252F3zGYzmO%252BDeifbQXA67zUPtoJ2rj8Ft%26wp_uname%3Dleighla_alhgiel)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/150135401-blue-detroit-become-human-connor-x-reader)

[ blue ; detroit: become human - connor x read... By procultist 427K 18.2K 25.7K
    
    
    HIGHEST RANKS 
            #1 - videogame
            #1 - detroitbecomehuman
            #1 - connor
            #8 - detroit
            -
            "My name is Connor."
            "Model RK800, serial number 313 248 317. Nice to meet you." The android greeted. He scanned me for a second. "(Y/N) Anderson, the daughter of Lieutenant Hank Anderson." 
            I rolled my eyes. "Don't need to remind me fucking Ken doll. And do I really need to know all of that?" I spat. 
            "It might be beneficial for you in the future." He said smiling.
            -
            blue // connor x reader
            finished: november 18
            published: may 31
            written by: procultist ; miku
            detroit: become human is NOT mine.
            art in cover : faq on zerochan
            only things I own are: characters claudia, luke, sergio, audrey, matt, and enzo.

](https://my.w.tt/story/150135401-blue-detroit-become-human-connor-x-reader)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/591263751-rules-and-introductions)

[ Rules and Introductions By  17K 186 52 ](https://my.w.tt/591263751-rules-and-introductions)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/151035362-detroit-become-human-oneshots)

[ Detroit Become Human OneShots By SourTheSour 710K 18.3K 8.6K
    
    
    a series of Oneshots based on the game "Detroit Become Human". I will take requests when asked politely. the overlay on the picture is of an Oleander, a flower.
            AU name: Night in Detroit

](https://my.w.tt/story/151035362-detroit-become-human-oneshots)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/148988401-the-college-room-the-kissing-booth-fan-fiction)

[ The College Room [The Kissing Booth Fan-Fict... By Haylexia 449K 11.8K 2.7K
    
    
    What happens to Noah and Elle after Noah heads off to Harvard? 
            Do they make the long-distance work, or does Noah fall for the gorgeous girl in the dorm a few doors down from him? And will Elle and Lee's friendship ever be the same after everything that's happened? And what other tragedies lie in the lives of our beloved Noah and Elle?
            DISCLAIMER:
            I do not own any of the characters or themes in this novel. Full credit to Beth Reekles, author of The Kissing Booth and fellow Wattpad writer! And credit to Netflix for the movie! The ideas in this book are not my own save for the plot movements.
            OTHER
            Rank #1 in #TheKissingBooth 24.05.2018  
            This is based on the MOVIE not the book! 
            AMAZING COVER made by the talented @-MAMMIII

](https://my.w.tt/story/148988401-the-college-room-the-kissing-booth-fan-fiction)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/150048483-detroit-become-human-connor-x-oc)

[ Detroit: Become Human | Connor x OC By xxneverxlosexhopexx 1.7M 74.8K 72.5K
    
    
    Being human isn't as simple as being born that way. It's our actions that define who we are. 
            Connor x OC
            *set during and after the events of Detroit: Become Human *

](https://my.w.tt/story/150048483-detroit-become-human-connor-x-oc)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/150029538-princibaldi-baldi-x-principal-of-the-thing-bbieal)

[ Princibaldi| Baldi x principal of the thing|... By pennyypacker 314K 6.9K 11.8K
    
    
    Baldi has a secret crush on a certain staff member. Will things go as planned?
            THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!
            I OWN THE ART, if you would like to see more;
            Pennyypacker on instagram and Penny knows besT on bbieal amino!
            Grammar/English might be bad sorry!
            (DISCONTINUED)

](https://my.w.tt/story/150029538-princibaldi-baldi-x-principal-of-the-thing-bbieal)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/150719446-deviant-connor-x-hank-detroit-become-human)

[ Deviant | Connor X Hank | Detroit: Become Hu... By touchitjord 214K 8.2K 15.6K
    
    
    When a defective android is partnered with the lieutenant of Detroit Police, who knows what could happen? 
            How will Connor cope as an android who's programming is incomplete? Will it affect him and his relationship with those around him?
            Will Hank cooperate with his partner and perhaps become something more? 
            Could Connor's deficiency affect their work & their relationship? 
            Find out in this rollercoaster of emotions & events as the story of a man & a machine progresses.

](https://my.w.tt/story/150719446-deviant-connor-x-hank-detroit-become-human)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/150373239-%E2%80%A2-%E2%A6%BE-%E2%84%8F-%E2%84%82-%E2%A6%BE-%E2%80%A2-connor-x-reader-detroit-become-human)

[ • ⦾ ℏ ? ℂ ????? ⦾ • |Connor x Reader|Detr... By Animefreak1145 117K 4.4K 10.8K
    
    
    "Running diagnostics. . .Systems all up and ready to go. No misplacements or reconstruction needed. Model RK800, serial #313 248 317 at your service." His voice came exactly as you wanted, calm and soothing. Perfect for a negotiator. You were suspended in disbelief.
            "It, it worked. . . hi."
            "Scanning. . . Dr.(Y/N), creator assisted by a sliver of blueprints that were left by Dr. Kamski in your care at the time of his retirement. Hello, what do you need Model RK800 prototype #1 to do for you?" Perhaps a little cold and detached too, but what did you expect?
            You smiled gently, fiddling with the coin in your hand. "That's not necessary. . .and that model number doesn't really roll off the tongue. I shall name you."
            "Very well, although I would like to remind you that I am a prototype and that I am not a living  being that is needed to be called by something. Ready to accept name."
            "Reminder accepted. . . Connor."
            "Hello, Dr. (Y/N). My name is Connor."
            You took his hand for a shake, him quickly reciprocating it once he realized it was a socially accepted action used by humans for greetings. Your eyes twinkled, making sure he took the coin even though he was about to question it.
            "Hi Connor. It's  nice to finally meet you."
            |ConnorxProgrammar!Reader| Creator!Reader| Android & Human|Fem!Reader|

](https://my.w.tt/story/150373239-%E2%80%A2-%E2%A6%BE-%E2%84%8F-%E2%84%82-%E2%A6%BE-%E2%80%A2-connor-x-reader-detroit-become-human)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/149493467-running-1-%7E-supernatural-the-vampire-diaries)

[ Running [1] ~ Supernatural / The Vampire Dia... By that_one_writer_chik 157K 6.9K 504
    
    
    After her parents death, Nycole left her hometown. She couldn't handle her everyday life anymore and decided that she needed some change. She wasn't prepared for the change that came after a chance encounter that flipped her life completely upside down yet again.
            Now she's traveling the country, killing monsters with her new friends. But what happens when her friendship starts to become more with one of the boys? And will she be able to keep the life she's creating now as her old life keeps drawing her back in?
            ~~~~~~
            Book 1 in the Nycole Gilbert series

](https://my.w.tt/story/149493467-running-1-%7E-supernatural-the-vampire-diaries)  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://my.w.tt/about)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"group.179241828.similar":{"data":[{"id":"150135401","title":"blue ; detroit: become human - connor x reader","voteCount":18225,"readCount":427244,"commentCount":25770,"user":{"name":"procultist","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/procultist.128.500443.jpg"},"description":"HIGHEST RANKS \n#1 - videogame\n#1 - detroitbecomehuman\n#1 - connor\n#8 - detroit\n\n-\n\n\"My name is Connor.\"\n\n\"Model RK800, serial number 313 248 317. Nice to meet you.\" The android greeted. He scanned me for a second. \"(Y/N) Anderson, the daughter of Lieutenant Hank Anderson.\" \n\nI rolled my eyes. \"Don't need to remind me fucking Ken doll. And do I really need to know all of that?\" I spat. \n\n\"It might be beneficial for you in the future.\" He said smiling.\n-\nblue // connor x reader\nfinished: november 18\npublished: may 31\nwritten by: procultist ; miku\ndetroit: become human is NOT mine.\nart in cover : faq on zerochan\nonly things I own are: characters claudia, luke, sergio, audrey, matt, and enzo.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/150135401-256-k769828.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/150135401-blue-detroit-become-human-connor-x-reader","numParts":36},{"id":591263751,"title":"Rules and Introductions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/591263751-rules-and-introductions","commentCount":52,"voteCount":186,"readCount":17017},{"id":"151035362","title":"Detroit Become Human OneShots","voteCount":18390,"readCount":710854,"commentCount":8618,"user":{"name":"SourTheSour","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/SourTheSour.128.565221.jpg"},"description":"a series of Oneshots based on the game \"Detroit Become Human\". I will take requests when asked politely. the overlay on the picture is of an Oleander, a flower.\n\nAU name: Night in Detroit","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/151035362-256-k374370.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/151035362-detroit-become-human-oneshots","numParts":195},{"id":"148988401","title":"The College Room [The Kissing Booth Fan-Fiction]","voteCount":11890,"readCount":449628,"commentCount":2767,"user":{"name":"Haylexia","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Haylexia.128.138066.jpg"},"description":"What happens to Noah and Elle after Noah heads off to Harvard? \n\nDo they make the long-distance work, or does Noah fall for the gorgeous girl in the dorm a few doors down from him? And will Elle and Lee's friendship ever be the same after everything that's happened? And what other tragedies lie in the lives of our beloved Noah and Elle?\n\nDISCLAIMER:\nI do not own any of the characters or themes in this novel. Full credit to Beth Reekles, author of The Kissing Booth and fellow Wattpad writer! And credit to Netflix for the movie! The ideas in this book are not my own save for the plot movements.\n\nOTHER\nRank #1 in #TheKissingBooth 24.05.2018 \n\nThis is based on the MOVIE not the book! \n\nAMAZING COVER made by the talented @-MAMMIII","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/148988401-256-k888913.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/148988401-the-college-room-the-kissing-booth-fan-fiction","numParts":36},{"id":"150048483","title":"Detroit: Become Human | Connor x OC","voteCount":74837,"readCount":1758458,"commentCount":72538,"user":{"name":"xxneverxlosexhopexx","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/xxneverxlosexhopexx.128.163039.jpg"},"description":"Being human isn't as simple as being born that way. It's our actions that define who we are. \n\nConnor x OC\n\n*set during and after the events of Detroit: Become Human *","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/150048483-256-k76583.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/150048483-detroit-become-human-connor-x-oc","numParts":180},{"id":"150029538","title":"Princibaldi| Baldi x principal of the thing|bbieal(discontinued)","voteCount":6973,"readCount":314275,"commentCount":11817,"user":{"name":"pennyypacker","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/pennyypacker.128.782675.jpg"},"description":"Baldi has a secret crush on a certain staff member. Will things go as planned?\nTHESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!\nI OWN THE ART, if you would like to see more;\nPennyypacker on instagram and Penny knows besT on bbieal amino!\nGrammar/English might be bad sorry!\n(DISCONTINUED)","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/150029538-256-k600815.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/150029538-princibaldi-baldi-x-principal-of-the-thing-bbieal","numParts":23},{"id":"150719446","title":"Deviant | Connor X Hank | Detroit: Become Human Fanfiction ","voteCount":8265,"readCount":214724,"commentCount":15635,"user":{"name":"touchitjord","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/touchitjord.128.320049.jpg"},"description":"When a defective android is partnered with the lieutenant of Detroit Police, who knows what could happen? \n\nHow will Connor cope as an android who's programming is incomplete? Will it affect him and his relationship with those around him?\n\nWill Hank cooperate with his partner and perhaps become something more? \n\nCould Connor's deficiency affect their work & their relationship? \n\nFind out in this rollercoaster of emotions & events as the story of a man & a machine progresses.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/150719446-256-k117627.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/150719446-deviant-connor-x-hank-detroit-become-human","numParts":27},{"id":"150373239","title":"• ⦾ ℏ ? ℂ ????? ⦾ • |Connor x Reader|Detroit:Become Human| ","voteCount":4475,"readCount":117341,"commentCount":10850,"user":{"name":"Animefreak1145","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Animefreak1145.128.165450.jpg"},"description":"\"Running diagnostics. . .Systems all up and ready to go. No misplacements or reconstruction needed. Model RK800, serial #313 248 317 at your service.\" His voice came exactly as you wanted, calm and soothing. Perfect for a negotiator. You were suspended in disbelief.\n\n\"It, it worked. . . hi.\"\n\n\"Scanning. . . Dr.(Y/N), creator assisted by a sliver of blueprints that were left by Dr. Kamski in your care at the time of his retirement. Hello, what do you need Model RK800 prototype #1 to do for you?\" Perhaps a little cold and detached too, but what did you expect?\n\nYou smiled gently, fiddling with the coin in your hand. \"That's not necessary. . .and that model number doesn't really roll off the tongue. I shall name you.\"\n\n\"Very well, although I would like to remind you that I am a prototype and that I am not a living being that is needed to be called by something. Ready to accept name.\"\n\n\"Reminder accepted. . . Connor.\"\n\n\"Hello, Dr. (Y/N). My name is Connor.\"\n\nYou took his hand for a shake, him quickly reciprocating it once he realized it was a socially accepted action used by humans for greetings. Your eyes twinkled, making sure he took the coin even though he was about to question it.\n\n\"Hi Connor. It's nice to finally meet you.\"\n\n\n|ConnorxProgrammar!Reader| Creator!Reader| Android & Human|Fem!Reader|","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/150373239-256-k863234.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/150373239-%E2%80%A2-%E2%A6%BE-%E2%84%8F-%E2%84%82-%E2%A6%BE-%E2%80%A2-connor-x-reader-detroit-become-human","numParts":9},{"id":"149493467","title":"Running [1] ~ Supernatural / The Vampire Diaries","voteCount":6979,"readCount":157435,"commentCount":504,"user":{"name":"that_one_writer_chik","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/that_one_writer_chik.128.866656.jpg"},"description":"After her parents death, Nycole left her hometown. She couldn't handle her everyday life anymore and decided that she needed some change. She wasn't prepared for the change that came after a chance encounter that flipped her life completely upside down yet again.\n\nNow she's traveling the country, killing monsters with her new friends. But what happens when her friendship starts to become more with one of the boys? And will she be able to keep the life she's creating now as her old life keeps drawing her back in?\n\n~~~~~~\n\nBook 1 in the Nycole Gilbert series","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/149493467-256-k378445.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/149493467-running-1-%7E-supernatural-the-vampire-diaries","numParts":78}]}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"BROWSE_FOR_ALL":true,"NEW_LANDING":true,"AFTER_BANNER":true,"NEW_USER_SETTINGS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"PAID_ONBOARDING":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"onboardingWriterJourney":{"key":"3cc873927272cecfb9d9bd0919311e6f0903405e","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"contestsDiscovery":{"key":"079fc3b95b2d2ac9cf1add5329262ee857a788f4","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"mobileWebAdFrequency":{"key":"a6b83afdeb6bb4d96a852b29f000d6ea77c3dca1","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.supportedHbUnits = {"desktop":{"storylanding":{"mediumrect":"storylanding_top","leaderboard":"storylanding_bottom"},"reading":{"mediumrect_loggedout":["readingshort_top_loggedout","readinglong_top_loggedout","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"mediumrect_top":["readingshort_top","unit_not_found","readingshort_top_loggedout","unit_not_found"],"rightrail_top":["unit_not_found","readinglong_top","unit_not_found","readinglong_top_loggedout"],"leaderboard":["readingshort_bottom","readinglong_bottom","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"mediumrect_mid":["unit_not_found","readinglong_mid","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"rightrail_comments":["readingshort_comments","readinglong_comments","readingshort_comments_loggedout","readinglong_comments_loggedout"],"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":["readingshort_bottom_loggedout","unit_not_found","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":["unit_not_found","readinglong_bottom_loggedout","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readinglong_mid_loggedout":["readinglong_mid_loggedout","readinglong_mid_loggedout","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"]}},"mobile":{"storylanding":{"leaderboard_mobile":"storylanding_bottom_mweb"},"reading":{"banner_mweb":["readingshort_bottom_mweb","readinglong_bottom_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"mediumrect_top_mweb":["unit_not_found","readinglong_mid_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":["readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":["unit_not_found","readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":["unit_not_found","readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"]}}};

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

wattpad.contestDiscoveryStrings = {"storyId":"177678191","contestLink":"/691156607-perfectdate-writing-contest","buttonCta":"Learn More","challengeTitle":"Challenge:","challengeCopy":"Write a 500-word letter to your crush or bestie, describing your perfect date! Brought to you by Wattpad.","deadlineTitle":"Deadline:","deadlineCopy":"March 18, 2019","prizesTitle":"Prizes:","prizesCopy":"Wattpad swag bag and shout-out from @Romance!","swimlaneTitle":"#PerfectDate Writing Contest","swimlaneCopy":"Tell us about your perfect date","tileTitle":"#PerfectDate Contest","tileCopy":"Wattpad is bringing you this writing contest to give you an opportunity to tell us (and your love interest) your perfect date"};

}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

// Must be loaded after React bundle - depends on createStore in the bundle  
var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","image_url":"https://s3.amazonaws.com/in-app-purchase-content-public/currency-images/coin.svg","name":"wattacoin"},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"inbox":{"messages":[],"threads":[]},"modal":{"modalProps":null}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=14b700c","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"%s Read":["","%s Reads"],"%s Vote":["","%s Votes"],"%s Part Story":[""],"By":[""],"First published:":[""],"Ongoing":[""],"Updated":[""],"Read":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Table of Contents":[""],"Details":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"Continue":[""],"Continue with Google":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Birthday":[""],"By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Start Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log In":[""],"Story may contain graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes.":[""],"Learn more about our content guidelines":[""],"Mature":[""],"All Rights Reserved":[""],"Report this story":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"%1$s by %2$s":[""],"By %s":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Log in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var i,t,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};if(n=n||window.event,"start"===(i=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[e]?"stop":"start")){t={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0}}window.te.push("event","app","session",null,i,t)}var e="hidden";e in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(e="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(e="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(e="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[e]&&n({type:document[e]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

 

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 

 


End file.
